storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spider King RISES
Note: This story has some gore in the story but not too much. There is a boy, this boy is not scared of spiders, like other people are. But this boy is a friend to all spiders. But sadly, this boy is despised by humanity. He says that he will get revenge on humans but everyone thinks that he will never stand up to them. But what the boy said was no lie at all. One day, he will rise above all the others. He will give mercy to the weak and strike down the ones who mock him and the weak. He will not have a house made of brick, but cobweb alone. This boy will rise to be the spider king. It's just a normal day. Everyone in Wisconsin Middle School is mocking him for his bond with spiders. "Hey Spider-Fake, ha ha ha", "Can you make the spiders give me a massage? he he he","Where are they when you need them? Where, where? Ha ha ha". Some of these insults didn't make sense at all, but the only thing that makes sense is that everybody thinks that he is a fake. But this time, the boy did not say anything about him getting revenge. Instead, he somehow made cobwebs appear on the ceilings, these cobwebs went down and got everybody's hair dirty. Then he said, "You said that I was weak, but I am stronger that you will ever be in a lifetime and beyond." Then a whole army of spiders came and started terrorizing all the lockers and ripping up all the books. Then the spiders got deeper and started biting into the electrical system. Then, the spider king himself released a spider that was stronger that one hundred men. This spider did not make cobwebs that could easily be broken, but this spider made cobwebs that were as hard as stone. This spider could also had the ability to bite people and turn them into a H.S.M. (Humanoid Spider Minion). And this spider can reprogram any computer system and give full-control to his or her master. So when the spiders saw the special one, they stopped biting the electrical system and started to terrorize the humans. By doing this, some students started to get petrified by fear, some students passed out from lack of air, but some students still tried to fight back. But the special one, well, he started reprogramming the electrical system so now the whole school is under the spider king's control. Now, people are starting to chase the spider king. But now that he is in control of the school, he can open or close any door, he can make the fire alarm go off, and he can do many more things. But now, he leaves the middle school but then jumps high enough to get to the roof of the school. "Humans, you killed my father! You took away everything I ever have, by doing this, I won't give you these things. Peace, Mercy, and LIFE. Then he made the walls close in on the students, but there was one student that survived the walls that closed in, it was Sky "Hercules" Ross. Sky "Hercules" Ross was the spider king's sworn enemy, the spider king always tried to kill the guy. But he always failed. And now it is their face off, The Spider King versus Hercules. The spider king summons some spiders while Hercules stretched. Then the two charged at each other. First, Hercules made a big blow at the spider king. Then, the spider king grows cobwebs that stick to Hercules's feet, so now Hercules is stuck. Then he summons his special spider but then it gets turned to ash by Hercules. By doing this, the spider king got mad. A orb of gray light started shining around the spider king. Then the spider king rose off the ground then in front of him showed a cartoon picture of a spider. Then, the spider king's fists turned into spiders (the spiders were stuck together using cobwebs). Then the spider king charged. But this time, Hercules was no match for the spider king because the spider king's moves were so fast. Hercules had bloody spots everywhere on his body, the spider king was about to finish him but then Hercules said this, "I know how badly you want to kill me, I know. But we can team up, and stop evil forces. Once the new middle-school students know of your deeds, they will give you praise, instead of giving you insults." The spider king thought about this and he said, "I accept, but you must rest within the cobwebs of my healing spiders. They will rid you of your wounds." So Hercules rested inside the blood-covered middle schools, wrapped around the cobwebs of the spider king's healing spiders. Hercules rested for the final 3 months of the school year, then the 3 months of summer. Then he finally woke up, and there were all the new middle-school students finding their lockers on their first day in middle school. Next to Hercules was the spider king checking to see if there were any more wounds that haven't been healed, and there were no more wounds. Hercules felt really hungry from his 6-month rest, and very thirsty, but he felt like he could stay awake for years. The spider king told Hercules, "We should get paid for cleaning up all the guts and blood from the bulk murder. Then we could buy some food and water for you." Hercules agreed to do it, so they spent all day picking up all the corpses and cleaned all the blood stains. And they got paid $500 for the cleanup. So never again did the two ever fight. They formed a group called the Super Natural Hero League (S.N.H.L.). And the two saved lives at Wisconsin Middle School.